


Calm after the Storm(troopers)

by porgdameron



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cuties, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porgdameron/pseuds/porgdameron
Summary: One time Bodhi was a wonderful boyfriend and one time Cassian was an equally wonderful boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the wonderful tree's headcanons! http://treesided-triangle.tumblr.com/post/155307512782/ur-cassianbodhi-headcanons-pls  
> Seriously, she's great, please take a look at her blog! <3

When they came back, they looked terrible. Nobody was surprised: they had nearly died, so they were expected to look like that.  
Bodhi thought that his long hair looked terrible. He didn't mind the cuts and bruises and broken bones - he was used to that. But his hair reminded him a lot of the Empire, of the terrible things he had experienced, of a time he wanted to forget. So he cut it shorter.  
"What happened to your hair?" Cassian asked when Bodhi visited him in the sick bay.  
"I thought I looked better with short hair..."  
Cassian was not stupid - he knew from the tone of Bodhi's voice that this was not the whole truth.  
"Alright."  
  
A few days later, Cassian felt well enough to leave the sick bay and move in a room with Bodhi. He hadn't felt this happy in a long time.  
"Are you sure you don't want to celebrate our survival with the others?" he asked again.  
"Yeah. I don't really like to be around so many drunk people," Bodhi said for what felt like the hundredth time that day.  
"Alright. See you later then."  
Bodhi knew that Cassian would be drunk when he came back, but he didn't expect this: he was really happy and got excited over everything. The door? Really cool! The bed? So big and nice and soft! Jabba the Hutt? Definitely want to touch him! Bodhi? The most perfect human being he had ever seen!  
Even when Bodhi had somehow gotten him to lay down in their bed, Cassian didn't shut up.  
"You know what? You would look even better with reeeaaally long hair! I miss your long hair. Your long hair was great. You're great. I love you. Do you still love me? Please say you still love me! Please-"  
Bodhi smiled.  
"Yes, I still love you."  
"Yay! Oh, can you leave the door to our room open? I can't sleep in the dark!"  
Amazingly, Cassian still seemed happy when said this.  
"Okay, dear," his boyfriend said softly while opening the door, thus letting the light on the floor illuminate the room.  
When he looked back at Cassian, he was already asleep. That night, Bodhi kept thinking about what Cassian said earlier - the thing about his hair. He tried to comfort himself with the fact that Cassian hadn't said that he hated his hair. That was good, right?  
Cassian couldn't really remember what he said that night, hence his confusion when Bodhi opened the door of their room when they went to bed.  
"You told me last night," he said, answering a question his boyfriend hadn't even asked yet.  
A few weeks went on, their door was open every night, Bodhi's hair grew longer. That's when Bodhi found something at a local market and decided to buy it, even though they didn't have much money. It would be worth it, he was sure.  
When Cassian saw the box Bodhi put the thing in, he immediately wanted to open it. Just like an excited kid.  
"You can open it after dinner, alright?"  
Cassian wanted to protest, but his boyfriend's cute smile made him shut up before he even said anything. He spent the rest of the day being a bubbly and excited cutie.  
After dinner, he almost got the box before Bodhi. There was only one way to stop him, he knew. Tickling him. He nearly made Cassian cry from laughing. His boyfriend had stopped, holding his aching stomach, looking at Bodhi, who was getting the box. When he held the box towards him, Cassian ran to his partner and took it. He looked at him, silently asking whether he could open it now. Bodhi smiled and kissed him lightly, his cute way of saying "yes". Finally, Cassian could open the mysterious box.  
There were four green-yellowish, star-shaped objects inside - and a heart-shaped one.  
"What are those?" he asked, slightly confused.  
"These are fluorescent lights: they absorb the sunlight and shine in the dark. I got them because you are scared in the dark, but... it's okay if you don't like them, I can return them to the shop and get our money back, buying these was a silly idea, sorry, I just thou-"  
Cassian shut him up with a kiss. He would never understand how he deserved a wonderful man like him.  
"Can you show me how they work?" he asked, still really excited.  
They held the objects in front of some lamps of the base for a few minutes before returning to their room, closing the door this time. The objects actually glowed, softly illuminating their room.  
To show his thanks, Cassian hugged Bodhi tightly, still grinning. Bodhi actually thought that he'd die because of this tight hug, but it was okay because dying in Cassian's arms was the best death he could imagine.  
Afterwards, they put the stars on the bedside table, the wall and on the ceiling above their bed. Cassian put the heart on the bed frame, right between the two of them.  
Cassian had never fallen asleep faster: he was safe in Bodhi's arms, their little stars shining.  
  
After a few days, Cassian noticed that Bodhi's hair had gotten longer and longer.  
"Don't you want to cut off your hair again? You were so happy when you first cut it short," he said that afternoon.  
Suddenly, he remembered something.  
"Wait. Me telling you that I liked your long hair better... that wasn't a dream, was it? I actually said it? Oh, I'm sorry, you should do whatever you want with your hair!" he exclaimed after a short pause.  
Bodhi smiled at him.  
"I realized that I look better this way, actually."  
Cassian just stared at him, suddenly smiling.  
"So... can I braid your hair?"  
Bodhi nodded, smiling at his boyfriend. He would never understand how he deserved a wonderful man like him.


End file.
